


Confusion

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Adorable Claudia, Advice, Awkward Claudia, Awkwardness, Dorkiness, F/F, Femslash, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, Frisking, Guards, Ice, Ice Skating, Male-Female Friendship, Nervousness, Relationship Advice, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia is confused about how to ask someone out, so she goes to Steve for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

"Hey Steve, can I ask you something and have you keep it you know, hush hush?"  
"Sure Claudia, what's up?"  
Steve turned, fixing her in his gaze.  
"Well," Claudia said nervously, "I wanted to ask someone out. A woman. And I'm afraid to push her away and ruin the friendship we already have. I wanted to know if you had any advice for me."

"Who are you interested in?"  
"Can you keep it a secret?"  
"Of course," Steve said.

"It's Myka. I want to ask her out, but I don't know how. I've never been good at love related things."

Steve clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Claudia," he began, "sometimes you just gotta follow your heart. That being said, Myka's strange. She's not like most women, and you may have a difficult time finding a way to ask her out. Though, I DO know that she loves animals, skating and puzzles. Maybe you should do something regarding one or more of those. And Claudia? Good luck with her. She's really good with the people she cares about. She cares about you, and she won't be harsh if she rejects you. She'd be gentle about it, trust me."

"Thanks Steve," Claudia said, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"No problemo," Steve said as Claudia ran off.

* * *

Claudia jogged up behind Myka, butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Myka," Claudia said, "Can I ask you something? And please, be honest. I don't want to push you away, but I wanted to..."

Claudia was starting to get flustered.

"Ok, Claud, calm down. Take a deep breath and talk. Slowly," Myka said.

Claudia gulped and took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair.

"Alright, let's try this again," she said, "I know you really like animals and skating, so I got us two tickets to an animal shelter supporting charity ice-skating competition, as well as airfare and hotel rooms, if you were interested in going with me."

"I don't know, it could be fun, yes, why not. Sure, I'll go with you. Thank you for inviting me."  
"Do you want to participate in the show, I can get you registered, even though the deadline has passed?"

"No Claudia, I'll just watch with you," Myka said, half-laughing.

* * *

"Thanks for your advice, Steve," Claudia said, "I'm going to the National Wildlife Federation Skateoff with Myka, and I'm going to tell her how I feel while we're there. Thank you."  
"No problem. Good luck."

Steve hugged Claudia, who slapped him on the back.

* * *

Claudia passed her ticket to the guard.

"Thank you, Miss Donovan, now if you'll just step over there to where my colleagues will make sure you're not carrying any controlled or banned substances and or items," the guard said.

Claudia went to where the guard pointed, and she let the other guards pat her down gently.  
"What is this?"

The guard pulled her Farnsworth out of her pocket, and opened it.  
"It's a communication device," Claudia said, "It's harmless."

"We're going to have to confiscate this for your stay here. You will have it returned when you are finished attending the competition. Is your companion carrying one of these?"  
"Yes," Claudia said, "but make sure you return them. These are quite rare, and I don't think we'll get anymore if we lose these."

"Young woman, we will make sure your device is returned. Provided it's not a threat."

* * *

Claudia grinned at Myka as they stood watching the skaters. The current competitor leapt into the air, spinning with her entire body, and came down on the edge of her skate. Myka grinned back.  
"So Claudia, why did you buy these tickets? It almost seems like this is your idea of taking me out on a date. Is that what this is? I mean, not that I'm complaining, if this is."  
Claudia froze like a deer in the headlights when she realized Myka knew what she was up to.

"Alright Myka, I was going to wait until this evening when we were alone, but yes I wanted to tell you something. Myka, you are the most amazing, smart, beautiful and kind woman I have ever met. For quite a while now I've been in love with you, and...."

Myka turned to give Claudia her full attention, and then cupped the girl's chin softly. Myka kissed Claudia softly on the lips, and then pulled back.

"I love you too, Claudia. I always have. Why do you think I treat you so sweetly? I just hoped you felt the same and I wasn't sure if you would. So I was keeping it to myself."

They kissed again briefly, and then went back to watching the competition.


End file.
